


Omalla tavallaan rakastavaiset

by Sisilja



Series: Elämä on juhlaa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, ahdistukseen sekoittunutta romantiikkaa, polttarit
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Vielä yksi yö vapautta. Sirius rakastaa Jamesia, vaikka tämä on marttyyri. James satuttaa Siriusta enemmän kuin muita, mutta ehkä juuri sitä on rakkaus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Elämä on juhlaa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752172
Kudos: 1





	Omalla tavallaan rakastavaiset

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on _Elämä on juhlaa_ -saagan ensimmäinen osa. Kuusiosainen saaga tulee kertomaan Jamesin ja Siriuksen tarinaa eri juhlien ja näkökulmien kautta, ja koska kyseessä ovat herrat Potter ja Musta, he saavat luonnollisesti ensimmäisen puheenvuoron.
> 
> Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos! 
> 
> Rowling omistaa oikeudet Harry Pottereihin. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Bullet_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**James ja Sirius, Sirius ja James sekä polttarit**

_And you say: Do you believe in the destiny?  
This is the way it was meant to be_  
  
Sirius istuu ikkunalla, katsoo öistä mustanharmaata maisemaa ja yrittää muistaa, missä päin Lontoota he ovat. James seisoo sängyn vieressä ja avaa juhlakaavunnappeja. Siriuksen vaatteet ovat lentäneet jo aikoja sitten tuolin selkämykselle kuin omasta tahdostaan.  
  
"Ei kunnon kaavuissa ole mitään nappeja! Pikkuhienoa näpertelyä", James valittaa väkijuoman kähentämällä äänellä, ja Sirius nauraisi, jos jaksaisi.  
  
Väsyneet sormet ovat kömpelöt, toiseksi alin nappi tappelee vastaan. James ähisee turhautuneena. Siriuksen suruhuulille hiipii hymynalku, ja hän pyytää toisen luokseen. Hän on juonut heistä kahdesta kuitenkin vähemmän, ja suoraan sanottuna hänen sormensa päihittäisivät Jamesin koska vain, oli kyse sitten kravattien solmimisesta tai nappien avaamisesta (tai käteen vetämisestä, mutta siitä ei puhuta ääneen, katsein korkeintaan, eikä James hyväksy kakkossijaa silloinkaan).  
  
James painaa otsansa Siriuksen otsaa vasten. Hänen hengityksensä haisee joltain tuliviskiä kalliimmalta ja ehdottomasti vahvemmalta, eikä Sirius enää muista, miksi sitä pitikään olla onneton. James on tänään hänen, kokonaan hänen eikä kenenkään muun, koska tänä yönä he rakastelevat kovemmin kuin yhtenäkään hääyönä milloinkaan rakastellaan. Sirius on varma, että polttareissa kaikki on aina paremmin. Viimeinen vapaa hetki ennen lopullista vankeutta on ehdottomasti paras. Ja kivuliain, mutta sitä hän ei halua tajuta, ei vielä.  
  
James murahtaa, kun Sirius löytää hänen huulensa omillaan. Juhlakalun kallis kaapu kiskotaan jalkoihin ja potkitaan matonnurkkaan. Siriuksen kädet ovat Jamesin lanteilla. James kiskoo Siriuksen hiuksia, huumaantuu niiden tuoksusta, niiden tunnusta, kaikesta niissä, ovathan ne Siriuksen, ja vain Sirius on hänelle tarpeeksi, kenties jopa enemmän. Toisilleen he ovat tärkeimmät, ja sen he tietävät molemmat. Tai ainakin Sirius tiesi sen silloin joskus, kun unelmiin oli vielä uskomista.  
  
Viime aikoina Sirius on jo kuvitellut kaulaansa hopeista mitalia. Hän on perillä voittomahdollisuuksistaan tässä tuskallisen pitkässä tuolipiirileikissä; niitä ei ole. Hän on hyväksynyt tosiasiat, joskus on pakko hävitä ja jäädä paikatta. Kun aika sitten koittaa, Sirius vääntelee suutaan ja tyytyy osaansa eikä vaadi Jamesilta enempää kuin tämä pystyy antamaan.  
  
Nyt Sirius tahtoo kuitenkin kaiken. Hän tahtoo Jamesin, ja James on kaikki. Siriuksen oikea käsi on Jamesin alushousuissa, ja James on hänen, hänen, hänen. Lily ei ikimaailmassa tekisi mitään tällaista yhtä varmasti, kuin kyseessä olisi jotain täysin omaa. James antautuu, tahtookin olla omistettu ja kellahtaa selälleen kauniin valkoisille lakanoille.  
  
Sirius näkee kuviossa tietynlaista ja ehdottomasti sairasta ironiaa. James on halunnut väenvängällä tuhlata osan vanhempiensa varoista ylelliseen hotellihuoneeseen, ei suinkaan hääyötään varten, vaan jotta saisi rauhassa viettää polttareidensa jatkojenjatkoja. Lily tyytyy koti-iltaan tyttöjen kanssa siinä missä James juo pään täyteen ja antaa bestmanin panna itseään. Salaisuudet ovat mukavia, niin helvetin mukavia.  
  
Huoneessa on hämärä valaistus, pukeutumispöydällä kaksi tulipunaista ruusua. Ilmassa tuoksuu vastasytytettyjen suitsukkeiden mausteisuus sekoittuneena kevyen hien tuoksuun. Sängyllä makaa alaston sulhasenpuolikas. Puolikas siksi ettei Sirius tahdo uskoa toisen menevän naimisiin puhtaasta rakkaudesta, vaikka voihan sitä toki pientä sikiötäkin rakastaa.  
  
Velvollisuudentunto on yksi Jamesin vahvimmista ja hirveimmistä puolista. Sirius tahtoisi muistuttaa, että äpäröiden ajat ovat kaukana takanapäin ja että Lily on ennen kaikkea sitkeä selviytyjä, mutta ei se mitään auttaisi. James tuntisi silti olevansa lapsen äidille vähintäänkin elämänsä velkaa. Niinpä Siriuksen ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jää rakastaa Jamesia virheistä huolimatta, kaikesta huolimatta. Se sopii hänelle hyvin, ainakin melkein.  
  
Totta kai Jameskin rakastaa, omalla tavallaan. Liikaa ja silti liian vähän, lukuisia yhtä aikaa eikä kunnolla heistä yhtäkään. Sirius kieltää katkeruutensa, James leikkii marttyyria. _Teen niin vain koska minun on pakko. Kyllähän sinä tiedät._ Kehtaa vielä suukottaa.   
  
_Ei sinun ole pakko edes kuolla._ Sirius runnoo huulensa vasten Jamesin omia, puraisee, vaikka James inhoaa sitä, tai ehkä juuri siksi. Huulet turpoavat miltei tunnottomiksi, eikä se tunnu edes pahimmalta. Sirius istuu hajareisin Jamesin päällä, nuolee tämän vatsaa kuin kermaa lipittävä kissanpoika. James ärsyyntyy, kohottaa lantiotaan ja koettaa sillä tavalla saada Siriuksen kummallisen kärsivällisyyden murtumaan. Tietenkään yritys ei onnistu, koska Sirius ei anna sen onnistua. Veri pakkautuu alas kovaksi kivuksi, eikä James ajattele selvästi, jos on siihen koskaan kyennytkään. Humala saa ihmiset sanomaan vääriä asioita, mutta tällä kertaa lausutaan jotain, joka sopii jo kuolemantuomioksi:  
  
"Minä haluan sinut nyt enkä huomenna!"  
  
Kyllä Sirius tajuaa, mitä James tarkoittaa. Kyse ei todellakaan ole loppuelämästä. Häneen sattuu siitä huolimatta. James repii häntä kahtia, polttaa pieniin, pieniin osiin ja puhaltaa mitättömiksi rypyiksi lakanoihin. Sirius antaa hänen tehdä niin, on antanut kaiken aikaa, aina ja ikuisesti. Siinä vasta salasuhdevala. Sirius tahtoisi rengastaa tappajansa. Ehkä kipuun tottuisi, jos sen kanssa saisi olla oikeasti yhdessä.  
  
Jamesin silmissä pilkahtaa katumus. Ei hän tarkoittanut sanojaan sellaisiksi, ei kai Sirius kuvittele, että hän asettaisi tämän ja Lilyn vierekkäin ja valitsisi heistä aina päivän mukaan paremman? James ei pidä ihmisiä kuin kauluspaitoja. James rakastaa ihmiset puhki siinä missä kauluspaidat kulahtavat itsestään, ja Sirius tietää sen todeksi, eikö tiedäkin?  
  
Sirius on eri mieltä. James ei rakasta ketään puhki vaan täyteen reikiä, mutta eihän sitä tarvitse kenellekään kertoa. Lantion pusku on viesteistä kaunein, ja James kiskaisee Siriuksen makuuasentoon. He keinuttelevat vasten toisiaan, suutelevat, suutelevat ja suutelevat, kunnes James sanoo vihdoin oikeat sanat: "Nai nyt."  
  
Ja Sirius nai. Hän nai kuin oikeasti tietäisi mitä on tekemässä, työntyy Jamesin sisään nopeampaa kuin olisi sallittua, ja James puree hammasta kunnes huutaa. Huutaa ja vikisee ja anelee, vannoo rakkautta todemmin kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ehkä siksi ei mene kauaa, kun Sirius jo laukeaa. Jamesia sattuu liikaa, jotta hän voisi hukkua hekumaan, rakastelu ei tuota kaivattua tyydytystä. Sirius hivelee häntä huulillaan, pitää hyvänä, parempana kuin James ansaitsisi, ja pyöräyttää sormeaan vartalon kriittisimmällä kohdalla juuri oikein. Pian Jamesin selkä taipuu kauniille kaarelle ja Sirius tuntee itsensä hyväksytyksi.  
  
He päätyvät makaamaan sylikkäin ennen toista kierrosta, koska puoli tusinaakaan kertaa ei ole tarpeeksi. Ei kai mikään ole tarpeeksi heille. James puhaltelee Siriuksen niskaan, siirtelee hiuksia sivuun ja on jo jakamassa suudelmia niskanikamille, kunnes huomaa jotain mitä ei ole ennen huomannut; mustan möykyn aivan selkärangan vieressä. Hänestä tuntuu, ettei pitäisi kysyä, mutta hän kysyy kuitenkin.  
  
"Se on tatuointi", Sirius vastaa, jännittyy hivenen. "Tahdoin ottaa sellaisen, juhlan kunniaksi." James kavahtaa toisen äänestä vuotavaa myrkkyä. "Kävin jästien liikkeessä, meikäläiset kun eivät tunne luoteja."  
  
"Luoteja?"  
  
Sirius hymähtää Jamesin typertyneelle äänelle. "Jästit tappavat niillä toisiaan."  
  
James ei tajua, miksi Sirius haluaa jotain sellaista osaksi itseään. Ei Sirius haluakaan. Irtipäästäminen ei vain tunnu oikealta vaihtoehdolta. Voi myös olla, että hän on jo sen verran epätoivoinen, että tekee mitä vain saadakseen Jamesin ymmärtämään. Aivan kaikessa ei Siriuskaan halua olla se yksi ja ainoa. Hänen puolestaan James saisi välillä toimia väärin myös muita kohtaan.  
  
"En tahdo satuttaa sinua", James sanoo, pyytää anteeksi kaikin mahdollisin tavoin paitsi suorin sanoin ja piilottaa heikot kohtansa.  
  
"Et sinä satuta", Sirius vakuuttaa ja uskoo puhuvansa totta. Eihän kuoleminen satu, ja näin James pysyy hänen kanssaan aina, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.  
  
Yö estää Jamesia näkemästä koko totuutta. Hän nielee synninpäästönsä vaikka pitää kaikkea lopulta vain valheena, kauniina sellaisena. "Älä päästä irti. Pysy tässä ikuisesti."  
  
Sirius kierähtää ympäri ja painautuu vasten Jamesin rintaa, huokaa syvään. "Vaikka koko yön."  
  
Heistä kahdesta vain Sirius osaa erottaa yöt ikuisuuksista. Huomenna Lily elää taas ja säkenöivästi elääkin, eikä kuolematon kaksikko ole enää niin kuolematon kuin kaikki luulevat.  
  
_Like a bullet you can hurt me, take me, break me_


End file.
